Flexible circuit assemblies (xe2x80x9cflex circuitsxe2x80x9d) are commonly used to make connections between electronic components, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). In many applications that use flex circuits to interconnect PCBs, such as within a computer chassis, there is often a need to disconnect the flex circuit from the PCBs. By way of example, a flex circuit is disconnected from a PCB when the PCB is to be removed from the chassis for servicing. After servicing, the PCB is returned to the chassis and is reconnected to the flex circuit. Unfortunately, connecting and/or disconnecting the flex circuit can be difficult. For instance, if the PCB, flex circuit and adjacent components are located too close together, it may be difficult for an operator to access the flex circuit. More specifically, there may be insufficient clearance within a chassis for the hand of an operator to be able to grasp and manipulate the flex circuit and/or PCB.
An embodiment of a system comprises a flex circuit assembly, a support structure and a printed circuit board (PCB). The flex circuit assembly has a flex cable, a first connector and a retention member. The first connector is attached to and electrically interconnected with a first end of the flex cable, and the retention member extends outwardly from the flex cable. The support structure defines an orifice and has an anchor, the orifice being sized and shaped to receive the retention member such that a portion of the retention member can be inserted into the orifice to form an interference fit, thereby mechanically supporting the flex circuit assembly. The PCB has a second connector and a shaft, the second connector being sized and shaped to electrically interconnect with the first connector. The shaft is rotatably mounted to the PCB and has a distal end configured to engage the anchor of the support structure such that, as the distal end of the shaft engages the anchor and the shaft is rotated, the second connector is aligned with and moved toward mating engagement with the first connector.
Another embodiment of a system comprises: a flex cable having a first end and a second end; a first connector attached to and electrically communicating with the first end of the flex cable; a second connector attached to and electrically communicating with the second end of the flex cable; and a first retention member extending outwardly from the flex cable, the first retention member having a post and a cap, the post having a first end located adjacent to the flex cable and as second end to which the cap is attached, the cap including multiple segments, each of which extends outwardly from the second end of the post, each of the segments being deflectable toward the post in response to a biasing force.
Another embodiment of a system comprises: a chassis having an anchor; a flex circuit assembly sized and shaped to be mounted at least partially within the chassis, the assembly having a flex cable, a first connector, the first connector being attached to and electrically interconnected with a first end of the flex cable; and an electronic component sized and shaped to be mounted at least partially within the chassis, the electronic component having a second connector and a shaft, the second connector being sized and shaped to electrically interconnect with the first connector of the flex circuit assembly, the shaft being rotatably mounted to the electronic component and having a distal end configured to engage the anchor of the chassis such that, as the distal end of the shaft engages the anchor and the shaft is rotated, the second connector is aligned with and moved toward mating engagement with the first connector.
Another embodiment of a system for electronically interconnecting components comprises a flex cable having a first end and a second end; a first connector attached to and electrically communicating with the first end of the flex cable; a second connector attached to and electrically communicating with the second end of the flex cable; and a means for supporting the first end of the flex cable such that the first connector is positioned for electrically engaging a first of the components.
An embodiment of a method for electrically interconnecting components comprises: providing a flex cable having a connector attached to a first end thereof; providing a support structure; and forming an interference fit between the support structure and a portion of the flex cable such that the first end of the flex cable is supported by the support structure.